


Political Passion

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Political Animals
Genre: First Meeting, Gay, KC500, M/M, sassy tj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: The first meeting between TJ and Sean.





	Political Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: TJ Hammond X Sean Reeves
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Word Count: 636
> 
> Prompt Request from @wintersoldier1989
> 
> Beta’d by the beautiful @freshwoods! Thank you my dear.
> 
> This is part of the KC500 challenge! Please search the tag KC500 on here or on AO3 to see the other stories so far!

TJ walked down the isles of Whole Foods rolling his eyes. His mom’s campaign manager insisted that he needed to make appearances that made him seem ‘normal’ in the public eye. He scoffed, “Queers grocery shop too, Carol.” She had rolled her eyes and insisted it wasn’t that him being gay was the problem, it was his constant drug use debacles. One in the same for him. He started using because he couldn’t handle all the things said about his sexuality. All the pressure put on him to be perfect. Even though his parents were far from. Him being gay added the extra level of sin to him and made him under constant scrutiny. 

He was making his way to the meat section to pick up some food for him and his Grams for breakfast. Grams was by far TJ’s favorite relative. She was an old, sassy drunk. He leaned over the cooler and rolled his eyes at all the non-gmos, grass feed, and other health labels. Christ, it was a pig for fuck sakes. A corpse. Yet, people were worried about pesticides. He rolled his eyes again. 

That was when a slightly familiar blonde man stood next to him at the cooler. He leaned in and TJ was struck by how handsome he was. He was tall, a lightly muscled frame beneath his dress shirt, green eyes that reminded TJ of the spring. He was definitely a looker. TJ scanned his hand and saw a gold band. Another eye roll. All the good ones were straight. Or not? Blondie was looking over TJ like he was going to devour his ass. 

Unable to stop himself, “Looking for some good sausage?” 

The man blushed, “What?” His face aghast. Dude was definitely gay. 

TJ held up the meat pack from the cooler and smirked, “You like italian or maple?” He ran his tongue over his lips teasingly. 

“Oh..” The man blushed harder, “I’m not quite sure...I usually don’t do the shopping.” 

“Yeah, me neither. Where do I know you from?” TJ asked, his eyes roaming him more, noticing more features, like his chiseled jaw, how large his hands were, and how he held himself. 

“You’re TJ Hammond.” The man answered instead. 

TJ shrugged, “What if I wasn’t?” He was tired of being tied to his name. Sometimes he dreamed of moving away to Ireland and changing his name and living away from his fucking family and the press. 

“Then it be a lot easier to take you to get a drink.” Blondie replied.

TJ smiled fully and the man seemed to blush. “Maybe I can be someone else for the night.”

“Maybe.” The blonde handed him a card, “I’m staying at the Watergate, room 605.”   
“Luxurious taste.” TJ teased taking what was a room key.

“I just enjoy things of beauty.” He did that devouring look again, that made TJ feel desirable. 

“What’s your name?” TJ murmured as he dropped his sausage in the basket.

“Sean.” The man answered, “See you around 1 tonight?” 

“Sure.” TJ nodded. He didn’t mind being a booty call, and he couldn’t put where he knew this guy but he was obviously famous.

“Can’t wait.” The blonde said dropping some meat into his basket and turning away with a wink. 

TJ pulled out his phone when Sean had turned the corner immediately googling, HOT BLONDE SEAN’s. 

He scrolled down and about the 12th picture showed the man he had been speaking to. He pressed the button and it open to the Ohio government site. Congressman Sean Reeves. He was a republican and was married. Clearly a closet gay. Open gay would never fly in the conservative parties. 

TJ laughed to himself. Maybe he would get Sean to switch parties with his awesome dick sucking abilities.


End file.
